ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Phantom Boy Theory
The Phantom Boy Theory is the fifth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot We open in an ordinary bed room, except very rich, indicating this is a room of a rich person. We see a Kid sleeping in the room. An alarm starts and the kid wakes up. We later see the very same kid walking outside his house, meeting Oussama, Imad and Ahmad in the process. Kid: Hey Guys! Imad: What's Up Tarek? We see a robber running by. He random shoots and continues running. Police Cars are seen around him. Ahmad: Hero Time! (watch beeps) Oh, no! Imad: What's Wrong? Ahmad: (watch is purple) I detected a presence of an Ectonurite around! His Species are interrupting the watch. I cannot transform with so much signal! Theme Song! Ahmad blinks. (Problem?) He scans the situation. He closes his eyes and they glow Yellow. Imad: Since when can he do that?! Oussama: His Species are pretty mysterious. We zoom to Ahmad's Brain. He scans everybody. We see an arrow pointing to each person around, with a Species Name bold by each line. The Scan stops at Tarek. Ahmad opens his eyes and points at him. Ahmad: Move 10 feet back. (Tarek does so and the Ultimatrix beeps Green) Yes! (selects Shocksquatch and transforms) EPIC transformation sequence: Diamonds grow on Ahmad (OS Diamondhead transformation sequence). Ahmad: Diamondhead! Is there a problem in the watch? (generates Diamond Wall in front of the Robber) Diamondhead jumps and attacks the Robber. The Robber dodges and shoots Bullets at Ahmad. Ahmad deflects them. Diamondhead: You're gonna need more than that to defeat me! Diamondhead uppercuts the Robber, punches him, and finally kicks him flying to the ground. The Robber stood up and started running. A Diamond wall is made in front of the Robber. The Robber turns around to see Diamondhead standing on Diamond Platform with a blade hand pointed at the Robber. Diamondhead shots Diamond Projectiles in front of The Robber. The Robber raised his hands in the air. Cops come in and capture the Robber. Diamondhead: Tarek, you've got so much explaination to do. Later, Ahmad, Imad and Oussama were in school listening to Tarek's Story. Tarek: My Family has an alien Origin. My dad was the only Good Person in the Entire Anur System. So, he traveled to this planet for Peace. I am pretty weak with my powers, but, I'm fine with that. Oussama: Cool. This means you have powers to help us save the world! TareK: Not really that cool, it's hard to find a good person in the middle of Anur Phaetos. Imad: No, Tarek, we've known you all these years, you are not evil. Tarek: Maybe you're right... We see many cameos, with the music of Spiderman designing his custume, Tarek drawing a custume, floating on the ground, shooting at a certain target, phasing threw the wall, and finally drawing the final preview of his custume. We then see him posing while wearing them. Tarek: Say hello to... The Phantom Boy! (jumps out of the window) Oussama: You know, this wasn't really what I meant. We see Tarek flying above the sky. (lol) he flies and lands on the ground. He shoots Blue Energy at the Sky with his name on them. (Phantom Kid, not Tarek). We see Tarek saving a kitten from the tree, battling a robber, kicking a thief at a Jwelery store, battling an alien and sending him to the Null Void. We finally see Tarek sitting next to Ahmad. Tarek: The Website should be a blog, having the Phantom Boy Theme, It should be Epic and... Well, you know the rest. Ahmad: Dude. This Episode is random already. Don't be proud of yourself so much! Tarek: Why? Ahmad: You'll never know when a person interrupts your "hero" status. And besides, you don't have a major Villain. Tarek: Well, yes, I do! I have.. Umm.. Umm.. Zs'Skayr! Ahmad's Eyes widen in horror. Ahmad: Dude! That's a strong Villain! You couldn't possibly be able to stand a chance against him! Tarek: Nah, you'll see. (phases through ground) Ahmad: Ok, this really started to freak me out. Tarek: (flying in Super HEro Custom) What have i done?! I couldn't possibly beat Zs'Skayr! Or could I? Hmm... Tarek flew up to a Space Port. He landed. He approached a PAssport-like Cashier Alien: Excuse Me, sir, How can I help you? Tarek: I need a Ship to go to Mercury, Please. (hands the Alien some Alien Cash) Alien: As you wish. (stamps a Paper) Tarek enters a Semi-Large Spaceship. The Spaceship launched into Space. We see Mercury. The Spaceship lands there. The Spaceship opens and many aliens come out. Tarek: So, if I was a Plumber, where do I hide a strong supervillain... Hmm... The Closest Spot to The Sun! (walks away) We see Zs'Skayr's cell, like the one in Ghost Town, Ben 10: Alien Force. Tarek phases through a wall and approaches Zs'Skayr. Tarek: Zs'Skayr if I am not mistaken. Zs'Skayr: You aren't... And If I am not, you are the dweeb Phantom Boy who has that weird blog. Tarek: Eh, Yes. But, I want you to do me a favor. (shows Zs'Skayr a Handful of Cash) Zs'Skayr smiles. Later, We see Zs'Skayr attacking Some students in Ahmad's School. Zs'Skayr holds a kid. Tarek: (in Superhero Form) Let him go! Zs'Skayr: (lets go the Kid and blinks) Tarek Ghader. What a fool. A little Boy with Alien HEritage that started to make himself a "Superhero"! You freed me and payed me to Go on a Rampage so you can stop me in front of all the crowds! I am never the one to trust! Tarek: No, No, Guys Wait! All the Crowds left. Zs'Skayr attacked Tarek. Tarek tried to land a strike, but Zs'Skayr blasted him. Zs'Skayr: You goodie are weak. We see Zein, Ahmad, Imad, and Oussama run in. Ahmad selects Swampfire, Oussama absorbed the Ground, Imad absorbed a key, Zein transformed into his Aerophibian form. Imad: Yeah, but he's got friends, too, you know! Zs'Skayr: Ha. Weaklings are pathetic. Tarek: But not as pathetic as you are. Have a taste of my... Imad throws a boulder at Zs'Skayer, Tarek blasts blue energy at him as Zein blasts Neuroshock. Ahmad: Zein, Tarek, like this you're keeping him busy. Zein is paralyzing him while Tarek is hurting him. Now, Oussama, get the lighting system from my room. Oussama nods and leaves. Ahmad smacks down his Ultimatrix transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Metal Grows on Ahmad, as he begins to radiate. Ahmad: NRG! NRG blasts Neuclear Blasts at Zs'Skayer, causing him to scream in pain. Imad absorbs the ground and hits Zs'Skayer with a mallet hand, harming him further. Oussama returns with a large bulb circuit, then plugs it to the wall. It bursts with light, causing Zs'Skayr to fade away. Imad: Well, you actually CAN beat Zs'Skayr. Tarek smiles as we zoom out. Fade to black. The End! Characters *Tarek\ *Imad *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama Villians *Zs'Skayr Aliens Used *Diamondhead (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) *NRG Trivia *Just Read it. Category:Episodes Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode